


Albedo's Urges

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [16]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Goggles - Freeform, Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: After escaping his punishment, Albedo finds himself in another universe and suddenly overcome by his human hormones. Luckily for him, a version of Ben Tennyson is very close.





	Albedo's Urges

Deep in space, hundreds of light years away from the Earth, there was the heart of what many considered the scientific body of the Milky Way, Glaven Prime. The large, arid world was home to what may considered to be the smartest species in the universe, the Galvans, a small, frog like people who are intrescly smart, and very careful of letting others onto the surface of the their planet.

With the exception of one other being.

For within the capital of city of Galven Prime, there was someone other than one of the tiny aliens, and that someone was a pale, white haired boy with red eyes growling as he walked around, a large shackle around his left wrist and around his left ankle, both of them with a small red light glowing on it. The boy grumbled under his breath as he entered a large building

“You're late” a haughty voice said, right below him. Glancing down, the boy saw a wrinkled glavan with a simple looking robe, a nasty looking frown on his face

“Oh, sorry curator” the boy growled “Gah!” he shouted as he felt a sharp pain in his left wrist

“Watch you're mouth Albedo!” the small alien said, waving around a tiny control in his hands

“S-Sorry” Albedo said, disdain clear in his eyes as he tried to rub his wrist

“Good, now we have a new wing to the museum” the galvan said, pointing at a door behind him “And we had a lot of traffic today, so…”

“I have to get to sweeping” Albedo said in an emotionless tone, reaching over to the right to grab a broom

“Indeed” the curator said with a nod, walking behind the white haired boy and leaving the building “As soon as you're done, get to sleep. It's the weekend tomorrow after all”

“Yes sir” Albedo said, shivering a little at the implication of young glavans running around the place, leaving the floor completely filthy. Shaking his head, the boy walked through the door and began running the instrument over the ground “Arrogant little bastard…” he muttered under his breath as he looked around the area, sweeping up piles of dust as his eyes traveled across the different glass cases “What the hell do they even have here?” dropping the broom, Albedo walked over to the nearest display case, peering inside, only to see it was empty, a small sign placed within

Object temporarily removed for safety reason. We apologize for the inconvenience

“What were they keeping here?” Albedo wondered, turning to look at the sing “Ultrima- What the hell!?” he shouted as he read the description, turning back to the thing with a nasty growl on his lips “They though putting my Ultimatrix here as a damn display!” the boy punched the glass in anger, glaring at his reflection as he did “Bad enough I’m stuck looking like Tennyson, but then they tried to mock me by putting my creation out for display! Gaaaaah!” he shouted, turning around and storming out of the room, stomping on the broom and shattering it into two. As he walked back into the main room, he looked around with growl “You think its funny to give my creations away as a damn novelty Azmuth!” he shouted as he walked over to the back end o the room, where he found a small door, with a security panel on the side, which beeped as the boy approached him

“Please state your identity” the machine chirped

“Shut up you damn machine!” Albedo shouted, crouching down to look at the thing “Just let me inside, I work here”

“Scanning…” the machine said, a bright green beam exiting from the device, running up and down from his face, only for it to flash red “User identified. Albedo. You are not authorized to enter this room. Back away from the console of the alarm will be activated”

“Grr” the boy sneered, looking around for a split second, before the machine beeted again and turning yellow

“This is your final warning. Back away now”

“Not happening” he muttered again, his eyes narrowing as he looked over the door for a possible flaw, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by a loud shrieking sound coming from the speakers all through the building “Damn it!” he shouted and, in a fit of panic, swung his left arm at the panel, his large shackle smashing the thing into a billion bits of machinery, the door slowly creaking open, much to the boy’s shock “Huh. Guess these human impulses are good for something…” shaking his head, he crawled through the door and entered the curator’s office, where the ceiling was tall enough for him to stand back up “You know, until I turned human, I never noticed how needlessly big these room were” shaking his head, he looked over to the desk, a large smile breaking to his lips. Laying on the desk was his greatest creation “Finally! I can turn back now!” he smiled as he slipped the machine onto his wrist, the Ultimatrix beeping to life, the bright green shifting into a bright red, the dial lifting up and spinning around before settling down with a loud beep

“Calibration complete” the device chirped, which made the boy smile

“Finally, I can turn back” he muttered, activating the device’s dial popped up, a bright red hologram coming out. He grinned as he flicked through the aliens, but after a minute, his frown slowly fell, being replaced by a snarl of anger “Where are half of aliens I put into this!? Where’s the Glavan sample!?”

“Albedo!” he heard a familiar voice scream from outside “Come out now! This is the only warning you're getting”. Growling, Albedo turned around and walked out, seeing a large crowd of glavans standing there, all of them pointing small weapons at him. But the one that drew his eyes the most was the old galvan standing in the front, growing at him

“Azmuth!” he spat out, glaring at the old alien with pure hatred

“Albedo” the old scientist said, walking forwards a bit “So, it seems that being traped as a human child wasn’t enough punishment then?”

“Well, I got used to it pretty fast” the boy said with a nasty grin, quietly fiddling with machine behind his back as he spoke to the others “You're the one who has a lot of nerve! Taking my invention and putting it up for display!?”

“You saw that then?” the old alien said “I had no problem doing that. It was just a hunk of over complicated junk”

“Junk!?” the white haired boy shouted in anger, the other galvans cokcing their guns as he did so “I improved on your design! If it wasn't for Tennyson, I would have proven that already!”

“So, you blame Ben then?” Azmuth wondered

“Why wouldn’t I?” he sneered, grabbing the device dial, ready to push it “If he hadn't shown up, I would have been happy to prove my version was superior!”

“You have truly gone mad” his former mentor said, shaking his head “Five years of doing this, and you've learned nothing”

“Of course” Albedo said with a nasty smirk “I was just sweeping. It gave me plenty of time to plan out my revenge!”

“Revenge you will never execute!” one of the glavans said, signaling Azmuth to step back “I always thought we were being to nice to you. Prepare to go to the Null Void!”

“Oh I don’t think so” the white haired boy said, pressing down on the Ultimatrix dial, the familiar burning sensation of transforming coming all over him as he felt himself grow in size and weight, his skin harding to metal as the Plumbers in front of him scattered

“He got the Ultimatrix!” he heard one of them shout

“Of course I did!” he said as the glow ended, the familiar shape of the mechanical time manipulator stared at the other aliens

“Clockwork…” Azmuth whispered, invoicing the nickname his human associate had given the alien

“Indeed!” Albedo said in his new german accent, holding up his arms, red energy glowing on them “Time to change history!”

“Blast him!” the scientist shouted. The other galvans didn't hesitate, blasting the large mechanical alien with orange beams of energy, just as Albedo released the energy in his hands, it flowing right in front of him as it encompassed him “Wait! Stop!” but the troops didn’t listen. Instead, the beams melded with the energy, forming a violent whirlpool of energy, tendrils of red and purple energy flowing out of it, a large amount of them attaching to Albedo

“No!” Albedo shouted as he the tendrils drew him into the portal “Let go of me!” he struggled, grasping the nearest display in a vain attempt to resist the pull of the portal, only for the thing to shatter under his fingers, begin dragged within the thing, which closed immediately afterwards, a large cloud of mist flowing out of where the criminal had once stood

“W-What just happened?” one of the soldiers exclaimed as the mist began to clear “That didn’t look like a Null portal!”

“It wasn’t” Azmuth said, walking over to where the portal once was “It was a turned into something else when it mixed with the time energy he was wielding. He could have ended up anywhere in the omniverse…”

 

“Owww…” Albedo moaned as he slowly got to his knees, rubbing his sore head as he looked around “What just happened?” he shifted around and got back up to his feet, seeing a large wall of trees, a flock of birds flying out of them “Am I on earth?” Albedo wondered, lifting up his arm and smacking the symbol on his chest, which caused a bright flash of red light, shifting him back to his human form, looking down at his hands with a frown “Guess I should be happy that I can blend in with this stupid form” shaking his head and walking forwards, holding up the Ultimatrix as he did so. Turning the device on, he began flicking through the available aliens, a nasty growl escaping his lips as he did so “Bastard though he could use my invention as a damn tourist trap, did he? As soon as I’m done with Tennyson, that little dick is gonna get what's coming to hi-”

 

“Grandpa!” a high pitched voice ran through the woods, interrupting Albedo mid rant

“Damn, that kid’s got a pair of lungs” the white haired boy said, turning to his left and moving some leaves out of the way to see where the sound had come from. Peeking through the foliage, Albedo saw some kind of vehicle, one clearly beaten by time and the elements, judging by the amount of rust present on it “That looks familiar….” he muttered to himself as the vehicle's door swung open, a rather large man in a red hawaiian print shirt stepping out of it, turning back and calling inside of the thing for someone else “He looks… Strange” Albedo whispered to himself, looking down at himself and frowning “Actually, I look strange too” he looked at his hands and arms, slowly moving them “They look too… smooth, and a lot less pointy” he stopped himself before smacking himself on the forehead “Agh, I’ve spent too much damn time as a kid! I'm starting to talk like a simpleton!” shaking his head, he glanced back at the camp to see two other figures stepping outside, both of them children, judging by their size, and he saw the taller one give them directions of some kind “Just humans on damn trip” the transformed alien said, stepping back slightly “Nothing worth my ti-” he stopped talking mid sentence as he glanced back at the trio, seeing one of the children raising his hand over his head while looking a strange device on his wrist “No…” the boy slammed his hand down on the device, being surrounded by a huge flash of green light, a large raptor like creature standing where the boy once was, before disappearing in a streak of blue and black, heading in Albedo’s general direction “Crap!” the white haired boy exclaimed, crouching down, hiding himselfs inside of the bushes, peeking out in between the leaves, seeing the creature collecting sticks and random bits of wood

“Can’t believe Grandpa complains about me using the watch for this kinda stuff” he heard the transformed boy say, frowning as he looked over the boy closer, seeing the symbol on the chest of the creature, being nearly identical to the one on his own device, the only difference being that it was a bright green instead of the red of the Ultimatrix

“Tennyson” Albedo whispered, clenching his fists as he stared out

“Ben!” he heard another voice call, followed by the sound of footsteps, seeing a quick flash of orange as Ben’s cousin stepped in front of Albedo’s line of sight

“Oh, hi loser” he heard Ben say “You need something?”

“Well, if you had just stayed back for another second, you would have heard that we didn’t need you to collect wood, you idiot!”

“Oh?” the boy wondered, a note of shame in his voice, much to Albedo’s amusement

“Oh yes” the girl exclaimed, walking up to the boy and letting Albedo see them once again. He frowned as he saw the female Tennyson

“She looks different too” he muttered quietly “Not only younger, but more childlike…” he kept looking as the redhead grabbed the alien’s arm and pulled him closer

“H-Hey!” the transformed boy exclaimed. His cousin ignored him, simply smacking the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and, just as when Albedo had done that earlier, transformed Ben back to his human form. Albedo held in a gasp as his eyes traveled up and down the body of Ben Tennyson, who like his cousin looked different. He was slightly shorter than Albedo, and just like his cousin, had a slightly more rounded, softer looking face than the teen who Albedo had faced before. He was a wearing a bright green and black shirt with a ten on the upper left. Despite his previous thoughts about the boy, Albedo felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of him, along with a strange tingling down between his legs

“That’s better” the redhead said with a smirk, still holding onto her cousin’s arm

“H-How did you do that Gwen!?” the brown haired boy exclaimed, touching his chest in shock

“Well. I just assumed that thing was used for something” she said as she dragged Ben away, back to the camp. Albedo stayed out until the footsteps fadded away, and then threw himself out of the shrub, gasping, his face still bright red as he looked over his body, seeing a slight tent in his pants, right where his crotch was

“D-Damn it!” he gasped, laying flat on his back “I’ve been like this too long! I’m producing human hormones! Gah!” he screamed, grabbing his hair “And of all people I had to be attracted to a version of Tennyson! Why does the universe hate me!?” he slammed both his arms down, a loud clunk coming from the Ultimatrix, the dial lifting up as he did so. Rolling his eyes, the transformed boy looked at it, seeing the hologram that had popped out, he felt his lips pulling themselves into a smile “Oh, I think I know how to get him…”

 

Ben frowned as he was dragged back to the camp by his arm

“Alright alright, what did Grandpa wanted me to do?”

“He wanted you're help with the fire, knucklehead” Gwen sneered “We have plenty of leftover wood in the Rustbucket”

“Oh, so he wanted me to use Heatblast?” Ben asked, perking up slightly, only to receive a death glare from his cousin

“No you idiot! He wanted you to get the matches!”

“Well, sorry for trying to use my powers” Ben sneered back as the two reached the beaten up RV they called home, where their grandfather, Max, was sitting next to a roaring campfire, poking at it with a stick “Hey Grandpa. Sorry I ran off”

“It's fine Ben” the older man said, sighting a bit as he got back to his feet and walked to the two kids “Just try not to jump to conclusions, alright?”

“Alright gramps” the boy said, looking down at his feet as his grandfather chuckled

“Anyways, help me out with lunch, alright?” Max said, patting Ben’s back

“Uh, sure” Ben said with a grin as his grandfather dumped a pile of things into his hands

“Now put them over the fire”

“S-Sure” the boy stammered, struggling over the huge pile of pots and pans

“Hehe, that’s you punishment for running off Ben” Gwen giggled, at which Ben turned and stuck his tongue out at her

“Can you two please wait until after lunch to argue?” Max said with a sight

“Sorry gramps” Gwen said, a fake smile plastered on her face

“Yeah what she sa-” Ben said, stopping himself mid sentence, looking over to the woods with a frown

“Ben?” Max asked, walking over to the boy “Something wrong?”

“I just thought I saw something” the brown haired boy said, letting the pots down and looking closer to the trees

“Oh calm down dork” Gwen said, shaking her head “There’s nothing over the-”

BOOOM!

A fireball flew towards them, crashing right onto the side of the Rust Bucket, sending it ablaze

“Get down!” Max shouted, Gwen doing the same thing. Ben just frowned and lifted up his wrist, pressing the button on his watch and bringing it to life

“Ben!” Gwen shouted, pointing at the edge of the woods. Ben looked over to see what had just attacked them, seeing a tall, green alien that could best be described as a walking plant, with a dark green body, a dark orange head and bulbs of what seemed to be fire on his arms, along with a pair glowing red eyes and a familiar looking symbol on his chest

“Hello Ben” the thing said, his hand engulfed in flame as it walked towards them

“Geez buddy, ever hear of a shower?” Ben asked, scrunching up his face

“Hmph, I see the humor isn’t exclusive to one version of you” the creature said

“Version of me? What are you talking ab-Woah!” the boy exclaimed, throwing himself to the floor as another fireball came flying in his direction “Alright, less talking, more heroing…” he muttred as he pushed down on the dial, feeling the familiar sensation of transforming washing over him, feeling his muscles split and reform as his skin hardened to a metal like material and a pair of tanks formed. As the green light faded, Ben stood up, now in the form a gigantic, metal alien with large water tanks attached to his arms “Overflow! Perfect!” he exclaimed, turning around and blasting a jet of water at the burning RV, extinguishing the flames before turning to face his opponent “Alright, you walking swamp, bring it on!”

“Huh, guess there would be beings I’ve never seen here” the alien said distractedly, before glaring at Ben “No matter. You're coming with me”

“Yeah, good luck with that” Ben said, pointing his arms at his opponent and blasting him with two jets of pressurized water. The alien blasted fireballs at the jets, attempting to redirect them, he was knocked backwards, smacking against a tree “Ha! How do you like that!? Its gonna take a bit more than a few fireballs to take me out!” Ben boasted, smugness clear in his eyes, which seemingly angered his opponents

“Fair point” the alien growled, grabbing at the symbol on his chest and twisting some kind of dail “Let’s change it up then, shall we?”

“Wait, that’s the Omnitrix symbol!” Ben exclaimed as the alien smacked his chest, a bright red light and, as soon as it cleared up, there was a different alien standing in its place. Now, there was what could best be described as a large, humanoid blue moth with large red eyes and icy mist coming from its mouth

“Now, let’s have some fun” the moth said, suddenly leaping up high into the air and floating up there

“Get down here you overgrown bug!” Ben shouted, once again blasting water at his opponent, who simply blew an icy mist, freezing the water solid

“Wha-” Ben stammered, only for the moth to fly right towards him “Gah!” he exclaimed, wildly swinging his arms in shock. However, the alien turned see through, Ben’s arms going right through it

“You're coming with me Tennyson” the alien whispered as it became opaque once again, and smacked the symbol on his chest

“No!” Ben shouted as he turned back into a human, the alien grabbing him tightly by the arm

“Hehehe” the moth creature chuckled as it began hover

“Ben!” both Gwen and Max shouted as the two flew higher into the air, making Ben kick wildly, attempting to hit the alien

“Hm, can’t have you fighting so much” the alien said, before letting out a blast of mist, which pooled around Ben

“Brrr S-Stop!” Ben stammered, his teeth chattering as he felt ice form around his body, which quickly expanded to his neck

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll wake up soon” the alien cooed into his ear as the ice formed fully around his head, the world going black as it did so.

 

Ben’s eyes slowly cracked open, feeling his eyelids struggle against him, the sensation of weight making it even harder, as the world looked to be a large splotch of random colors, only to hear a familiar, creepy voice whisper into his ear

“Ah, you awake, good” the alien said, making him shiver as the cold air hit him “I was wondering how long it would take for you to open your eyes”

“W-Where am I?” Ben asked, his teeth still chartering a little as his body got used to the heat around him as the world finally came into focus. He shrunk a little as he saw the moth alien slink away from him and took a look around. He was in a cave of some kind, with tables, piles of food and trash littering the floor along with discarded red and black clothes, and looking down, he saw he was strapped down to a chair with large blocks of metal impiding the movement of his arms and legs

“You're in my home” the alien said as it grabbed something from the table before facing Ben again, letting the boy have a good look at the symbol on the alien’s chest

“Where did you get an Omnitrix!?” Ben exclaimed

“IT IS NOT THE OMNITRIX!” the alien shouted, getting close to Ben’s face and letting its freezing breath wash over him again before slinking back “This is a much better device I created! This is the Ultimatrix!”

“Uh, I don’t see the difference pal” Ben said

“Of course not” the alien said, smacking the symbol, causing a flash of red light as he kept talking “You're only a human” came a much more high pitched and boyish

“I’m human?” Ben asked as he looked at the figure that walked forth. He gaped, as standing in front of him was a perfect copy of him, except for the color of his hair, which was a sharp white and his eyes where a shiny red, but the other thing that caught his attention was “Y-You're naked!” he exclaimed, his cheeks lighting up as his eyes connected with the limp, member of the pale boy in front of him, who just smirked back without a hint of shame on his features

“Uh” the albino boy wondered mockingly “Oh yes I am. It’s just very hot in here, so I decided to ditch the clothes” he glanced back at Ben and raised his eyebrows “Like what you see?”

“Uh I-I” Ben stammered, flushing a deeper red before he shook his head “What did you mean I was only human, you're human too! And why do you look like me?”

“That’s a long story” the white haired boy said, walking closer to Ben as he talked “My name is Albedo, and I’m from another universe”

“Another universe?” Ben repeated in confusion “Like an evil version of me?”

“No you idiot” the boy growled “I met another Ben Tennyson. One who was 16 when I tried to recreate the Omnitrix and because his DNA was registered in it, and the DNA was shared through all similar devices, I was turned into a lookalike of his! I lost my true form and became human!”

“B-But if he was 16, why do you look my age?” Ben wondered, wiggiling his arm trying to free it as Albedo rambled

“That’s my punishment for everything I did” the naked boy said, shaking his head “As a punishment, I was forced into a permanent younger body and forced to work as slave for everyone else. Luckily I managed to get this back” he held up his arm, showing Ben the blood red device, which was the only article on his naked body “And I tried to use to escape, but I got blasted by a beam that was meant to take to an alternate prison reality, but it malfunctioned and I ended up here”

“Then why did you take me!?” Ben exclaimed, still trying to free his arm from the chair “I didn’t do anything to you”

“Oh, but you did do something Ben” Albedo said, turning around and smiling at him “You see, I’ve been a human for quite some time now, and thus a few natural things started working as the should”

“What started working?” the brown haired boy asked, still trying to get his arm free, only to be interrupted by Albedo coughing

“Looking for this?” the naked albino asked, holding up the Omnitrix

“H-Hey! Give that back!” Ben shouted, trying to pull himself free

“Um, I don’t think so” the pale boy said, throwing it behind him “And to answer you're question, my hormones started working. Specifically, they worked when I looked at you”

“A-At me?” Ben stammered as Albedo reached over and ran his fingers over his cheek

“Yes” Albedo said, Ben seeing that his member had hardened a little “My human urges started acting up, and you're a lot cuter in this universe, so I decided to work with it” he backed up and smiled at Ben “So now, I got myself a boyfriend”

“B-Boyfriend?!” Ben shouted in anger “As if I would ever do anything with you!”

“I thought you might say something like that” Albedo said with a nice smile on his face as he walked back to the table “So, I came up with a way to fix it”

“F-Fix it?” Ben stammers with a nervous smile “Good luck with that, Grandpa and Gwen are probably on their way to me!”

“They would be” Albedo agreed “If we were still in the same continent”

“W-What!?” Ben exclaimed as Albedo turned around to face him again “I was only out for a few minutes!”

“Minutes?” Albedo repeated mockingly “You’ve been out for a week now, and we’ve been in Europe for around three of those days”

“A-A week….” Ben said, his hope shattering “In Europe….”

“Yes” Albedo said, not caring about the emotions running through Ben at the moment. Instead he grabbed a large pair of green goggles with two white wires coming out of them and walked to Ben “But don’t worry, you won’t care about that for much longer”

“W-What are you talking about?” Ben asked, looking up, fear clear in his eyes. Albedo didn’t answer, instead he simply slipped them onto Ben’s head “What are you doing- OW!” he exclaimed as he felt something pierce his skin on his neck “What was that!?”

“Necessary part of the goggles” Albedo explained as he reached to the other side and stuck the other tube in his neck

“OW!” the brown haired boy cried again, shaking his head in vain attempt to make the goggles fall off, which did nothing

“Oh don’t bother trying to do that Ben” Albedo said calmly as he pushed a few buttons on the side of the goggles “Their designed to never come off. There we go!” the naked boy hopped back and pushed a button on the table, realising Ben from his chair with loud clunk. Ben looked at his captor for a split second before he jumped off the chair and dived for the Omnitrix “Stop” Albedo said in a commanding tone. Ben was about to reach the watch when a fast combination of lights flashed from the goggles, making his eyes go wide and he felt himself freeze on the spot, his hand still extended towards the watch, and Albedo walked, his naked feet slapping against the smooth stone floor and grabbed the Omnitrix “Stand up” another flash of light hit his eyes from the goggles and Ben felt his body move on its own, climbing back to his feet and standing perfectly straight right in front of Albedo, who was smiling at him with his member standing up erect “They work perfectly”

“What did you do to me!?” Ben exclaimed, looking down at himself in complete horror

“That would be these” Albedo said, pointing at the goggles “The true way they work is way to complicated for you to understand, but in simple terms, the lights send signal through your eyes to the brain and make you obey whatever you're told to do”

“You monster!” Ben roared, managing to snap out of his shock, and reached over to grab Albedo, who simply smirked and said a single word

“Cum”

“Gaaah!” Ben moaned, falling onto his knees, feeling heat rush to his crotch at incredibly fast speeds, buckling and thrusting forwards as he felt a wet and sticky sensation spread through his crotch, a tent forming in the semen soaked area

“Perfect” Albedo said as he reached down and cupped Ben’s face, looking straight at the boy’s eyes “They work perfectly”

“P-Please let me go” Ben begged, trembling at all the arousal that now coursed through his body

“And why would I Ben?” Albedo asked, letting go of Ben’s chin and walking back to his desk, pulling out a remote “You're not done yet”

“N-Not done?” Ben gasped “What’s left?”

“A few things, now” Albedo said, the next word being a command “Strip”. Ben shuddered as he felt his body move on its own again, and he reached down and slipped off his shirt, exposing his pale skin before he reached down and grasped his pants and undies at the same time, pulling both of them off in one swift move, shivering as he felt his cum covered cock being exposed to the wind, but that didn't slow him down, simply throwing his pants aside and taking off his shoes and socks, standing at attention in front of his captor completely naked, with nothing more than the goggles “Hm, you look even better than I thought you would!” the white haired boy said, rubbing his hands together

“P-Please” Ben begged again, covering his flaccid member with his hands

“Oh don’t worry, now we get to the fun part” Albedo said, a predatory grin on his face “Goggles, execute Conversion Phase 1”

“Conversion?” Ben repeated, shivering as he felt something drip onto his shoulders, dripping out of the tubes Albedo had implanted into him “W-What is this stuff?” he exclaimed as a shiny, black liquid surged down his arms and onto his chest

“Latex” Albedo said excitedly “It may the greatest thing you humans ever created, so I decided to implement it. I hope you like it”

“L-Like it? What are you talki- Gahhhh!” Ben moaned as the latex ran over his chest and stomach, perfectly molding around his belly and chest, before dripping down to his crotch, which made his moans even louder. The black latex clung to his member perfectly, stiffening it to a twitching erection, leaving it standing as a shiny, black rod leaking pre as he kept moaning, the latex heading straight for his ass “N-No, not there- AAaaah!” he exclaimed as the latex forced itself inside, stretching his hole wide open and leaving it slick and ready for use. Ben fell to his bum as the latex finished forming itself around his hands and feet, forming skin tight green gloves and socks

“Oh, you look perfect!” Albedo said happily, walking up to Ben and running his hands over his chest

“Gaaah” Ben moaned as he felt his cock twitch even more “P-Please, no more”

“Oh don’t worry Ben, its almost over” Albedo whispered into his ear “Phase 2” Ben glaned up, only to be met a extremely bright flash of light, which stunned him into place, only to be followed by hundreds of other lights, which began to spin in a spiral, and Ben’s eyes began to follow them moving up and down

Up and down

Up and down

Up and down

“You are a good little slave” a voice whispered into his ear “Albedo nice little slave” the pattern suddenly changed in speed, going faster and faster, which made Ben slump backwards, his memories slowly being replaced by nothing more than colors and light, nothing more. What's more, the boy found himself repeating the words whispered into his ears

“I’m a good little slave” Ben muttered, a small trail of drool dripping from his mouth as he did “Albedo’s nice little slave” he kept staring at the lights as they kept moving

Up and down

Up and down

“You love you're master Albedo more than anything else”

“I love my master Albedo more than anything else”

Up and down

“You love it when he plays with you're body and hole”

“I love it when he plays with my body and hole”

Up and down

Up and down

“You love cock and latex”

“I love cock and latex”

Up and down 

Up and down

“You are not a hero, just a fucktoy”

“I’m not a hero just a fucktoy”

And thus was what happened, Ben simply sat there, drooling as he stared at the lights moving aound, impriting his orders even deeper into his mind. His eyes just followed the lights as they moved up and down

Up and down

Up and down.

 

Ben blinked as the lights of his goggles shut off, once again revealing the naked body of his master

“Hello slave” his master said

“Hello master!” Ben exclaimed happily, looking at his master with love shining in his eyes. His master simply presented his foot to Ben

“Lick it”

“Yes master!” Ben said happily, running his tongue up and down the sole of his master’s foot, enjoying the sensation of his body being able to touch any part of his master’s flesh. He kept going for what felt like twenty minutes before his master removed his foot and stepped around Ben, stiking his fingers into his rubbery ass “Gaah!”

“You like that slave?” Albedo asked with a smile

“Y-Yes master!” Ben gasped “I love it when you play with my hole!”

“Perfect!” his master said, pulling his finger out and slidding his cock inside

“GaaaaaaaAAAH!” Ben moaned in pleasure as he felt his master pump into him

“Enjoing it slave?”

“Yes master!” Ben exclaimed in ecstasy “I love it!”

“Perfect to hear!” Albedo said, kissing the slave on the back. Ben simply kept moaning, happy that he could serve his master like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please leave a comment telling me what you though of it


End file.
